Neptune's Son My version of what i want to happen
by SarBear96
Summary: Percy finds himself laying in the water, on a beach. walks around finally finds a humans  or so he thinks  when he says what they are dressed like and what they are doing.


Please review! and enjoy i've writen a little more but i just wanted to put this up first so i can see if anyone actually likes it. :)

Something felt wrong. Something was wrong. But I could figure out if it was the water making its way to the shore or the fact that I was sleeping on a beach or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't remember my own name. I couldn't remember anything about myself or from where I came from. All I had with me was a red backpack filled with some kind of juice and some bars that did not look good. I put on my back pack and saw that it had a name on it. Percy. I guess I was Percy then. I walked by the shore hoping to see some form of civilization. "HEY! Don't do that!" someone yelled. Then a girls voice replied "Why you scared I might hurt you?" know I knew I was hallucinating because that girl was in full roman armor holding a sword. I stood there stunned by the swords clanging together. I stood frozen in place "Who's that?" someone asks. The armored girl's eyes go really big. And before I know it I'm being pinned against the walls of one of they're cabins. These were big guys, but I pushed them off as easily as if they were five year old girls.

"Who are you?" One of the girls that first noticed me asks.

"I'm Percy, I don't know how I got here and I have no idea what is going on" I say. The crowd grew pretty fast since I pushed those guys off me. I could now see the crowd was thinning and a woman was coming through.

"Everyone back to you activities, obviously this child has been driven here by monsters just like the rest of you and is so traumatized he can't remember any of it" she says to the crowd which disperses almost instantly. They seemed to fear and respect her I had a feeling I would learn to too.

"Come inside, we'll get you something to eat and get you a camper to show you around" She says "Oh and I am Lupa" I tried to smile but it was little hard under the circumstances. "And this is the Cafeteria"

"Aren't you afraid it raining?" I felt as this had happened before, like a déjà vu.

"It never rains here" Lupa answers continuing inside where I guess she'll be feeding me. I just noticed that she mentioned monsters like they existed. Where had I woken up and when could I leave this place. And here you are, eat that quickly the others have just eaten and you'll have to hurry to get to the nightly games." Lupa then turns and leaves, leaving me with my thoughts until of course I was ambushed by my tour guide.

"Are you finished" The guy asks staring at my plate I followed his gaze and figured I could never eat with him watching me anyway and stood up.

"Yeah" I follow him out of the Cafeteria.

"I bet your going crazy right now, not knowing who you are and all. Plus all of us talking about monsters and sword fighting must be pretty weird." He says. "Oh and I almost forgot I'm Caleb son of Apollo." The guy was crazy Apollo didn't really exist. And then I figured it out this must be an insane asylum. Lupa, Apollo I wonder where the actual doctors and staff were, I needed to get out of here. "This is Camp Rome, us Demi-gods come here because we're not safe in the normal world. Which is actually quite interesting since you're what 16? 17? And still haven't been chosen?" Caleb rattles on about his camp and how I should show my powers and worthy-ness soon or else Lupa wouldn't be as hospitable as she was today. I couldn't care less about what he was saying until I saw a picture of a guy fifty feet in the air. He was flying, it definitely was not doctored. I could see kids growing flowers with they're hands and voices. Caleb started talking about the children of Ceres. It took me a moment to realize that these were the children of Demeter. "This is going to be your Cabin for the time being, it's the cabin for Mercury. I guess I'll be going now." Caleb starts for the door.

"Wait! Why are you calling Hermes by his Roman name?" I ask. Caleb looks at me funny and shakes his head.

"You ever talk about the Greek God's at this camp and you're done. The other kids here are a lot more hard core then I am. And they will not be happy hearing you use the Greek names. Let alone what Lupa will say." Then Caleb left the cabin. I sat on the bunk he had designated for me. What would they say? What could they possibly do that would get Caleb so riled up? I didn't feel like I fit in her like Caleb had said most of kids do, I didn't feel safe. I felt on edge and anxious to get started with the nightly games.


End file.
